Reaquaintence?
by MusicalDaydream
Summary: This is my first JoeyMai fic, so go easy on me. After being separated for a year after the Battle City Tornament, Mai and Joey are both forced to go to something called Teen Camp.
1. Forced to Go

Reaquaintance?  
By: DayDreamerz  
  
DayDreamerz: (sniffles) I...I...don't own YuGiOh.........YET......  
  
(My Comments) Flashbacks  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chappie 1:  
  
Joey's POV: I can't believe that Serenity talked me into going to this strange Teen camp for the whole summer. Just think, The whole glorious summer wasted! I don't even know why these people go to this camp, just to get a boyfriend or girlfriend! It's not that I really don't want one...but those things just ruin your head! Serenity said that it was time for me to find a girlfriend. I never said this to her, but there's only one girl in my mind that I can even think of as my girlfriend. Mai..........I really miss her. I always admired her courage and strength, but I could never admit to her that I actually liked her. Maybe I just thought that she would laugh. Me, a low class street kid, to her, a rich girl. flashback  
"I'll be going now. Bye, Joey!" she said, looking right at me. "But Mai............why do you just HAVE to leave me?" I whimpered. She ruffled my hair. "Don't worry hun. I'll come back and visit you. Someday." I look at her with a puppy dog pout, and she laughs. She thought that me missing her was just a joke. If only I could tell her.......... end flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mai's POV:  
I can't believe that Kyle talked me into this. He wants me, yes me, to go to teen camp with him! He said that it would be fun, and there would be dances and a whole bunch of stuff......but I'm still not sure if I really want to go. Sure, I'll make myself go, but only for Kyle's sake. flashback  
"Hey gorgeous!" said Kyle with a grin.  
"Hi," I said glumly.  
"You look really depressed. What's wrong?"  
"School. Don't worry. It'll only take me all summer to get over it."  
"Hey, you know about that camp that I told you that I was going to go to this summer?"  
"Yeah," I said, hoping that his plans were canceled, so that I could spend the summer with him.  
"Well, it's like a boy/girl type of camp, and I was wondering if you would come with me." end flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Going, going, no turning back

Nope, YGO is not in my hands.  
  
Chappie 2:  
  
Joey's POV:  
Well, since I don't have anything else to do this summer, I'll just go along with Serenity and go to Teen Camp. Everyone else is away, so I guess that I will just have to go, with no more excuses.  
I didn't know anybody else that was going to Teen camp, except for a few preps at my school that I have never paid a speck of attention to. I felt like such a loner on the bus ride there. Mai wouldn't feel so lonely, I thought. She'd find friends right away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mai's POV:  
I made myself go to Teen Camp, but I guess that I would feel SO out of place there, if it wasn't for Kyle. Kyle has been my boyfriend for almost 3 months, so I knew that with Kyle around I wouldn't feel so bad. But as soon as we got onto the bus, Kyle ditched me (I guess he suddenly got TIRED of Mai, eh?) for his little group of buddies that I never liked, except for him. So along that bus ride, I felt very lonesome all by myself.  
When I got there, there was a whole bunch of guys and girls my age, in a big group along a beach. I looked for Kyle. He was nowhere to be seen, so I just walked into the group of kids. Now, I could see that the group of kids were huddled around an adult, who I guessed, was the camp counselor. He looked really tired, with at least a thousand kids crowded around the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey's POV:  
"Alright, you teens. You will be assigned to your partners very soon." The counselor boomed at us. Another counselor handed him a list.  
"Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine, please come up to meet your partner."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Meeting Again

DayDreamerz: Now I really know that I don't own YuGiOh.........but I really really really really wish that I did. (tears come to eyes)  
  
Chappie 3:  
  
Mai's POV:  
Did I just hear Joey's name? And what was this partner thing all about, anyway? I walked up to the front, finding Joey already there. He looked at me and said, "I thought that I would never see you again."  
I was surprised, more now than ever.  
"Alright you two, you are assigned to Cabin A, Room 1. Hope that you have a good time here," he showed us to another counselor, who took us to our room. Then the counselor left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey's POV:  
Was this really THE Mai Valentine, the one that I have the crush on? When I told her that I thought that I would never see her again, she looked at me like I was crazy. I decided to talk to her, but I didn't have to. She talked first.  
"What brings you here, Joey?" She asked. "I dunno," I said really sheepishly. "Oh.........,"she said, and looked away. I looked around the room. I didn't like the idea of this "partner" thing. There were two beds, so close that it looked like one bed. There was a small eating table at the side of the room, and one bathroom connected to the bedroom. "Is this where we have to stay, TOGETHER?" Mai asked, startling me. "Um......I dunno. I really didn't want to come here. My sister made me. So, Mai. Why did you come here?" I...I...um, my boyfriends made me. And I came, because I thought that he needed me here." "Oh." There was an uncomfortable silence between us. So I spoke. "Mai, um, do you still duel?" "Sometimes, but just for the fun of it." She giggled for some reason, and I realized that she was staring out the window. "What's so funny?" I asked, curious. She giggles, and then says, "Kyle just got paired with a slut that he hates at school." Then she falls over laughing. "And you didn't get paired with a slut?" She stops laughing, and then her she looks at me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mai's POV:  
I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm laughing at Kyle for getting paired with Kyle, when he's MY boyfriend. She can't have him!  
I look into Joey's gorgeous amber-brown eyes.  
"Joey, I don't know what's gotten into me," I confessed.  
"You're jealous. I know that you are," he replied.  
Maybe he's right for once. I look into those confused eyes of his, and said, "Maybe I am."  
"You know, usually when I guy calls a girl a slut, he actually likes him." He grinned at me. I remember one time when he called me a slut. Does that mean......that he likes me?  
I look over at Tara and Kyle once more. I sigh. May be he's right. Maybe the only reason Kyle ditched me on the bus was that he was sick of me. I don't know that I'm crying until Joey hands me a tissue and puts his arm around me. I look up at him, confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Sweet on Mai?

Daydreamerz: I have been trying and trying and trying, but I still don't own YuGiOh, Nor do I own Joey Wheeler.........  
  
Important: I know that this Chappie is short, but please bear with me.........The whole story will be up soon! Chappie 4  
  
Joey's POV:  
I look at Mai again. She's still crying. Without thinking, I pull her close, and give her a hug. When I let go of her, she looks at me with those adorable violet eyes. I thought that she was going to slap me, but then she grabs me around the waist. She starts to cry onto my shoulder, and I let her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mai's POV:  
My tears are spilling out. I can't help it. It can't be true. Kyle just wanted me to come to watch me suffer. I hug Joey tighter, and he plays with my hair.  
"I guess that he really didn't like me," I sighed.  
"Don't say that about yourself. He would be crazy not to like you."  
"But did you see the way he smirked at the rest of the guys when he got paired with Tara?"  
"You'll have a good time here. Now lets go get our stuff off those buses."  
"OK, but let me wash my face first."  
Joey sat there and waited for me. He was so sweet! I start to wonder if he has a crush on me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. The Awful Fact

DayDreamerz: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own YuGiOh. Can we please get on with the show?  
  
Chappie 5  
  
Mai's POV:  
When I come out of the bathroom, Joey asks me, "Do you want me to hold your hand?"  
I let out a small giggle, and say, "Sure!"  
He held my hand lightly, as if he were afraid to break me. I almost giggled again.  
When we got to the buses, I saw Tara and Kyle wrapped up together. When he sees me, he hastily pushes Tara away. As if he didn't see me watching them!  
He sees Joey holding my hand, and says, "You had better lay off my woman!"  
I snap at him, "You're allowed to, but not me?"  
He looks at me angrily, "I wasn't talking to you, Mai! Now if you'll let go of his hand, we have business to take care off!"  
I slowly, guiltily, turn to look at Joey. He looked as if he was about to kill Kyle. He let go of my hand, and punched Kyle in the stomach. Kyle runs back off to Tara and starts to make out with her. I feel tears watering up my eyes, but I hold them back. Joey gently picked my hand up again and led me to the buses. We silently get our suitcases and walk back to our cabin uneventfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey's POV:  
I am SO furious! Mai's so-called boyfriend tries to play innocent with her. I also lost my temper and punched him. I know that he's going to be after me soon. I heard that he was assigned to our cabin. He could get revenge on me any day now.  
When we get back to our room, we unpack our clothes silently. Mai looks like she's about to cry. Right after we finished, she started to bawl. I run up to her and give her a bear hug. She looks at me with those beautiful eyes, and pushes me onto the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. A Love Ending

Disclaimer: YGO isn't mine, got it?  
  
Chappie 6  
  
Mai's POV:  
I push Joey onto a bed and started a tickle fight with him. After fighting back and forth for a while, I give up when he starts to tickle me on my stomach.  
Then, he starts to look at me seriously. "Mai......I know that you did that to take your mind off your problems. What's wrong?"  
After fidgeting for a while, I look at him and say, "He did that to hurt me. He wanted me to suffer when he made out with Tara."  
Joey hugs me again, and I hug him back.  
"Mai, he wants to see you hurt. But I don't want to," he blushes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey's POV:  
I turn bright red, and then Mai gives me a kiss on the cheek, making me turn even brighter red.  
She laughs. I really like to hear her laugh. "Joey......do you like me?"  
"Um......," I turn red again.  
"I'll take that as a yes," she said, kissing me on the cheek again. She sees me blush, and then she giggles. "Um......Joey, I'd hate to admit this, but I really like you too," she told me, also blushing. I start to laugh. She's so cute when she blushes.  
"Joey Wheeler! What is so funny?" she tries to be stern with me, but I know that she's kidding.  
"You look so cute when you blush!" I admitted.  
She turns red again, and cracks up.  
"You've changed so much, Joey!"  
"Is that good or bad?" I pretend to be confused.  
She cracks up again, and says, "Joey, you are so hilarious! I love you for that!"  
"You LOVE me?" I'm really surprised. I didn't think that she would even like me!  
She turns a deep red, and puts her lips to mine. I was even more surprised by this action. I have never kissed a girl in my whole life! And here she was, pushing the kiss deeper and deeper than I could bear. Finally, she broke it, and leaned her head against my chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mai's POV:  
I can't believe that I just kissed Joey Wheeler. He looked really surprised. I can't even believe that I told him that I loved him! The words just happened to slip out of my mouth. I never meant for him to know. But he really gave me a good feeling.  
"Joey, do you know why I kissed you?" I asked him.  
"I dunno. Why?"  
"I really love you for real. You are the most gorgeous cutie ever, you always give me a really good feeling when you talk to me, you are the funniest guy that I have ever met, and what more could a girl want?  
"Money, makeup, the stuff you fought for at Duelist Kingdom."  
"Joey, after our first duel, I knew that I had something else to fight for-you."  
"You really fought for me?"  
"Yeah, I guess. Remember when you first met me? You're mouth was hanging open. Wide open."  
"I was yawning!"  
"Sure you were, Joey!"  
"I was!"  
"Prove it!"  
"Ok, I will!"  
Joey leaned closer to me, and kissed me deeply.  
I scoff. "That only proves that your mouth WAS open!" I smile and play with his dirty blonde hair.  
"Aww...Mai! Cut me some slack, will you!"  
"Well, maybe I don't want to." I leaned closer for another kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Well, how do like it? Please Review!) 


End file.
